Fanatic
by PhoenixO'Neil09
Summary: Chris is being followed by a crazy fan. He only sees one way of getting away from her...a certain spoiled brunette. Chris/Steph Rated M for language and some other fun stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, a new Smoochy story for you to all digest. This was the one I was talking about with DCFanatic4Life on Twitter a few weeks ago. First chapter is complete...should I continue on????**

**I do not own a damn thing, the characters in this story belong to themselves and to VKM. **

Fans…

Some are really respectful, some are semi-crazy and then…there are some that should be locked up in a rubber room with nothing but ping pong tables and hand puppets.

In Chris Jericho's case, presently, he was being followed by the hand puppet queen, that's probably where she left her crazy crown. When he left the arena he signed autographs for the fans that waited patiently outside in the cold just to see him, then he went to get some food and at first he didn't really notice a tan sedan following him. He went into an all night restaurant and got some food and sat down to a hopefully peaceful late dinner. He caught himself looking around a few times and noticed this woman that he swore was familiar but he ignored it, finished his meal, paid his bill and left the restaurant. Then he noticed in his rear view mirror the tan sedan she was so stupid that she was close enough that Chris could see and recognize her face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" Chris said as he realized what was going on.

He attempted to lose her but failed. He didn't know the current city he was in well enough to lose this crazy bitch; so he decided to go to the hotel and hopefully someone there can deter the loony (And not the Canadian money type) queen from attempting anything stupid.

Once he got to the hotel the woman that was following him just watched him as he pulled into a parking spot, grabbed his bags from his car and started to make his way in. That's when she got out and started following him in, and he did notice. He decided to forgo stopping at the front desk to check to see if he had any messages and make a bee-line right for the elevator praying that perhaps someone could stop this stupid bitch cold because she was hot on his trail.

He looked up to see if there was anyone around and standing there waiting for the elevator was the boss' daughter…hell she was his boss too…but Stephanie McMahon, fuck it all, he had no choice but to do what was the only thing he could think of at that moment. He walked right up to her as the doors to the elevator were opening and grabbed her by the arm but before she could protest he cut her off.

"Do me a favor and just go with it…" he said as he pulled her by surprise into the elevator and pulling her into a deep kiss that she didn't even fight. The fan ran up in time to see the two in this embrace and decided not to pursue it any further as the doors closed.

The kiss…well that is where the real tale begins, because even after the doors closed neither of them broke the kiss for what seemed like forever. And then it seemed as if they both came to their senses all at once and stepped apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!??" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Sorry princess, I had a crazy fan following me…" Chris tried to explain.

"So the only thing you could think of is yanking me into an elevator and making out with me? GOD Chris you are such a perverted JERK!"

"It was the only thing I could think of in a hurry. SORRY if I disturbed her majesty's makeup. And if I'm such a perverted JERK than you are nothing but a stuck up snobby little BITCH!"

Stephanie's face was nothing but one of shock as she gasped in shock at Chris' words "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!"

"NO!!! You take back what you called me first…" Chris argued back.

"NEVER! A McMahon never apologizes to anyone for anything…" Steph snapped back "You apologize for kissing me…NOW!"

Just before Chris could retort the bell to the elevator rang and the doors open. Chris smiled at her and grabbed his bags off the floor before exiting out of the elevator. Just as the doors were closing Chris turned around and looked at her in a serious tone, his last words to her were "Princess that is something I will never apologize for…EVER!"

The doors closed and Stephanie stood there in shock. 'What did he mean by that?' was the only thing she could think before coming to her floor and heading to her room.

TBC?

**AAN: Should I continue on???? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

How much more of this bullshit should she take from Chris? He humiliates her, degrades her… 'filthy, dirty, disgusting, skanky, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bag ho' for just an example. And then…he kisses her, for no reason that she can explain except he likes to torture her.

"DICKHEAD!!" Stephanie exclaims to no one but herself, for she stands alone that the elevator that was just vacated by the man that loves to make her life a living hell.

What did she ever do to him to deserve such treatment from him? She never did anything to him but what her job required her to do and what Hunter and her father told her to do, and just out of nowhere he decided to hate her before even knowing her.

And now this….he was supposedly being followed by a crazy fan and that was the only thing he could think of to get rid of her, "Cut me a break" she said as she finally got to the floor where her room was located. She got in to her room and turned on the light and just scanned across the room, she was all alone, no man in her life, her parents and her brother were too busy working and no friends. People were scared of her, just because her last name was McMahon. As for Paul, sorry, Triple H, it was all business, nothing romantic, not even a friendly business relationship. He used her to get ahead in the company and he did just that. And now she was stuck in a loveless marriage, with no friends barely a family and she was all alone.

But, what did Chris mean, "That's something I would never apologize for…" what the hell did he mean by that???? I mean, Jericho may be an arrogant egotistical jackass, but he was a blazing blue eyes hot arrogant egotistical jackass.

* * *

Wow, that stupid bitch should really have been watching her surroundings though instead of lost in her thoughts about what had just transpired. Without her knowing it, I actually made it to her floor by the stairs caught up enough to see what room she was staying her. I'll teach her for touching him…

* * *

Once Chris was safely in the confines of his room he thought back to the day, that fan…she felt so familiar. He never really got a good look at her eyes but her hair color and that face, he swore he knew it from somewhere before he seen her tonight. He just couldn't place it. All he knew was that he was happy to be rid of her, and the bonus was once again being able to see and kiss Stephanie McMahon.

Chris laughed to himself when he thought about that kiss, the kiss that didn't seem to end. He secretly wished it hadn't, but when it did he had hoped that maybe she'd come back for seconds. And then he sighed angrily, who was he joking, Stephanie would never consider him for a second, her reaction to it was beyond one of anger, she loathed it, the mere idea of her and Chris together boiled that woman's blood. And who could blame her, the way Chris had treated her. He had it coming…everything…from the wrath of Hunter to being gored by Rhyno. Why did he have to be so stupid and call her those names?

At first it was just teasing, hoping to get a rise out of her, just to see if she would notice him. One day things got too heated and that now famous phrase came out of his lips. No one showed her any sympathy, he knew that cause he heard her crying not more than 30 minutes later after Hunter told her to get over it, "It's just name calling…grow up". Even her father told her to stop in a very cold manner. He tried to apologize but when he went to do it she blew up at him, called him an asshole and that he didn't care about anyone or anything, that he was nothing but a heartless jerk and she'd make him pay with what power she had.

He gave her credit, she did everything she could, but he was cunning and quick. Everyone she threw at him he managed to take care of them in the end. She wouldn't relent though, and yeah it pissed him off so he kept going after her with insults, and Walls of Jericho and kisses that seem to disgust her and he loved EVERY MOMENT that she seemed to have gotten hers and then he saw something, no one had any sympathy for her at all, after a while the guys, even her own husband would just ignore her.

This beautiful, intelligent, young woman had no one. It got worse once she bought ECW. And now tonight, he had to go and pull that. It honestly was the only thing he thought of on a whim, he didn't mean to raise her ire but he got the result he was looking for and perhaps a bit more. But when she demanded an apology, after everything and even wanting to apologize for the hateful words. He couldn't do it. He would never apologize for kissing her, especially when secretly that's what he wanted all the time.

Chris looked at himself in a mirror, his long hair brushed back and pulled into a pony tail. "Ok you stubborn jackass, maybe you should try to apologize to her. You know where she's at, go up there, knock on her door and apologize for everything you have ever done" he said to himself. "Oh…who am I fucking kidding??? Like she's gonna by it…but I need to try."

And with that Chris left his room….he was on a mission, even if it was a hopeless one.

* * *

Steph started getting ready for bed; it had been a long day of her usual bullshit of dealing with what she did and with everything that happened with Chris just added on. A knock came to her door, at first she ignored it, it was 2 AM, and she wasn't going to fall for no stupid prank some brave soul from the roster decided to play. But the knock kept coming and it got on her nerves so she decided to answer it.

When she opened the door a blonde woman stood there, her face was one of anger. Stephanie looked at her for a moment and the woman never said anything. "Can I help you?"

The woman still said nothing, this only irritated Stephanie even more, "Look, I don't know if you are looking for someone but it's obvious you have the wrong room…so good night"

Stephanie went to close the door but the woman stopped it by putting her hand out. "Why does he like you more than me?" she asked softly. Steph looked confused for a moment.

"Who are you talkin-"

"WHY DOES HE LOVE YOU?!?! You are a whore, and a slut…I dated him for two YEARS, we were close to becoming engaged and then…you became his little pet project. I loved him before we even met, I worshiped him and I cared for him and then he throws me aside like I'm yesterdays news. Well you need to stay away from him. He is MY MAN!!! You hear me you little bit-" This woman was going off on a tangent until a familiar voiced popped up from down the hall…

"HEY!!! GET LOST YOU LUNATIC!!!" screamed Chris from the moment he got off the elevator. The woman that was screaming at Stephanie didn't even look at him and just took off running. Chris quickly made his way to Stephanie's door as she looked on in horror.

"Who the hell was that?" was all she could muster out. I mean this woman just screamed at her for taking someone away from her, and Steph didn't have a clue who the hell she was talking about.

"I don't know, what did she say?"

"She said that someone loves me and left me to be with me and dumped her…I don't know who the hell she's talking about though, I didn't even recognize her."

"I think I did…Steph…can we talk?"

"Chris…look it's been a long night…:

"It will only take a few minutes, I promise…there is something I really need to tell you"

Stephanie thought about it…

"I'm sorry Chris, not tonight."

Chris didn't argue, he was just glad she was safe. He nodded and made his way back to the elevator.

"Chris!"

He turned around and seen Stephanie running down the hallway and engulf in a quick hug that caught him off guard.

"Thank you for saving me from that crazy fanatic"

"Anytime princess"

Stephanie let go and looked up at him. "Tomorrow morning 9AM, my room, breakfast…we can talk then." With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly headed back into her room without so much as a glance back.

All Chris could do was stand there in shock, surprise…and a smile on his face.

"Tomorrow…"


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of them could sleep.

They just laid in their beds, her on the left and him on the right and they stared up at their ceilings. There was just so much to go over in their lives, the nights alone, and the hateful words that have been said and yet, both of them couldn't deny something was there. But what…

"What the hell is wrong with me?" they both said as they turned to their sides facing the middle of their respective beds.

"I'm sorry Steph…"

"I'm sorry Chris…"

They both sighed…this was gonna be harder than they thought.

"Room service"

"Yes hi, this is Stephanie McMahon in room 843 could you please send up one of everything off your breakfast menu…yes…ohh umm…Orange Juice and Coffee please. Yes…by 9:15 if possible. Thank you…"

2 hours of sleep, shower, and Steph was on her way for the day. Life changing, possibly…earth shattering definitely but she had her mind made up, today, everything was gonna change. She always played by her father's rules…and where did that get her? In a loveless, worthless marriage that ruined her youth by being married to an asskisser that would do anything but be anything but what she needed. Not so much a husband, more like…a friend, a lover, someone that didn't yell at her everytime she did something wrong or complained and he just didn't want to hear it. NO, today she was gonna drop the dead weight and that started with doing something she had wanted to do since the day Chris Jericho walked into her life.

Steph was dress moderately, much better than the tight, way to short things that her "husband" makes her wear. Dressed in bootcut blue jeans, a teal top and long opened grey sweater, she looked comfy, normal…far far away from those things that she had to be at shows. You can only take so much pleather…

9AM was rolling around rather slowly, she tried to occupy herself with TV, with Work, with anything she could try to think of and nothing worked, she was nervous for just breakfast with Chris Jericho and she didn't know why! Maybe it was something in the way he looked at her last night when I told her he would never apologize for kissing her or when he scared off the psychopath that was yelling at her at 2 in the morning. The fact that he just wanted to talk to her after all that…and something was different about that kiss, he was just escaping that fan, nothing else right? Right…just…it didn't mean anything!

But there was something about that kiss, even after the elevator doors closed, she didn't shove him away for what seems like forever, and that kept playing in her mind over and over. She was married, albeit unhappily, her husband…just business, he gave up even trying to make something more from it. She was sad, pathetic and doomed to be alone for the rest of her life and no kiss was ever going to change that.

Chris couldn't believe the turn of events. The last three years of his life have been a complete whirlwind of events that made one strange turn after another.

But the crazy fan was bugging the unholy hell out of him, he swore he knew her from somewhere, it was recent past that seem to trigger these unwelcome feelings. He was racking his brain trying to remember but all he kept seeing when he tried to think about the times that Stephanie was around. Even he was too stupid to realize it until recently. Damn his friends for being right all this time.

He looked at his clock at his bedside and seen that it read 8:45 and decided that being early was better than being right on time. He didn't want to come across to desperate but he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to be there sooner than what she told him.

Chris reached the door and then something dawned on him. The woman…he knew who he was and she wasn't going to stop until she got her way. Chris ripped the door open to his hotel room and didn't even bother with the elevator and ran straight for the stairwell and up the stairs with 6 floors to climb.

A knock came to the door…

"Who is it?" she said

"Room service" rang out a female voice

One down…5 to go…

She opened the door to her suite "You guys are a little early but that's alright just bring them in and leave them covered"

Two down…4 to go…

4 carts were rolled in by different people, Stephanie turned to gather a tip and a pen to sign the bill.

Three down…3 to go…

She each gave the servers a tip and they turned to leave and Steph turned to check out some of the food when the door closed and all of a sudden…

Four down…2 to go…

Someone reached around and started strangling her from behind. Surprised by the attack Steph tried to pull her attacker off and managed to flip her over, sending her crashing into one of the food carts.

Five down…1 to go

Stephanie tried to crawl away, but her attacker grabbed her by the ankle, that she already twisted due to the attack and Stephanie tried to swing at her attacker only to end up getting punched herself

Finally there…. "STEPHANIE!!!" Run down the hall…please don't be too late.

"I warned you bitch…and now…you pay"

"Why…who are you…"

Just then a loud bang came to the door.

"STEPH IT'S CHRIS OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

"CHRIS!!!!"

She got punched again…

"SHUT UP!!!"

More loud bangs came to the door. He was trying to break down the door, distracting Steph's attacker long enough for her to grab a cover to a plate and whack 'her' in the head, knocking the attacker out but she collapsed on top of her trapping her. One more slam to the door and Chris managed to kick the door open.

"STEPH!!!"

"HELP!!!"

Chris rushed over to the voice and he pulled Steph's attacker off of her and Steph crawled away as fast as possible and curled up into a ball in practical hysterics. Chris frantically tried to check on her but she kept trying to fight him away

"Steph, it's me, it's Chris"

Steph looked up with tears and a scared look in her eyes.

"Chris?"

"Yeah, babe it's me, I'm here. You're safe now…"

"Who…"

Chris looked back at her attacker…

"My ex-girlfriend, Jess, she was crazy but I didn't think it would go this far. Let me look at you…are you ok?"

"I…I think..my jaw hurts…"

"Ok…let me call the cops and get you some ice."

Chris went to stand up but Steph immediately grabbed him back down.

"NO!"

"Ok, here, here"

Chris sat down next to her and wrapped his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm here, she's not gonna hurt you again. I promise…"


End file.
